


It’s All About You

by ochre_oboe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Hermione Granger, My First Fanfic, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochre_oboe/pseuds/ochre_oboe
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger get married - what will his say?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 32





	It’s All About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I’ve written. It’s based on the real life wedding speech/song given by Tom Fletcher which I highly recommend watching - it’s just super lovely. I got a bit of a Draco vibe from him and one night this all just came out - what if it were Draco Malfoy giving this speech to Hermione Granger at their wedding?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tidbit!

Draco took a deep breath, smoothing his tie and making sure his robes hung correctly before taking his champagne flute in hand and standing. With a deep breath and a quick hand squeeze from his bride, Draco raised his glass and waited for quiet to settle over the grounds as all eyes turned to him. 

“Mia here can tell you that the only thing about this wedding that I’ve been nervous about is this speech. I’ve very cheerfully allowed her and Mum to take over all the choices that needed to be made and nodded along when necessary, so you should all know that this wonderful day has been all their doing. That said, I’m going to take this chance to thank all the people who’ve brought us to this moment. Me, standing here, with my beautiful wife - Hermione Malfoy.”

Draco looked down at Hermione who was smiling up at him expectantly. How was it he had made it to this point? Just a few years previously Draco had been certain he’d never be able to catch her attention more or less find a way past all that had gone between them in their early years at school. Even his friendship with Harry had not given him much of a leg up with Hermione, despite Harry’s efforts to help Draco. In the end, he’d gotten by with sheer persistence. Leaving lunch for her at the nurses’ station at St Mungo’s two weeks straight (with tips on her favorites passed along by Harry) finally garnered him that first lunch date which in its turn had led them to this day. This day, where Hermione Granger had become Hermione Malfoy.

“We are so grateful to you all. I’m only going to be able to name a few of you specifically but please know you’ve all made an impact on us both. Now here I go.” Draco took another deep breath raising his eyes to the stars just beginning to show in the sky above, thankful they had forgone the much discussed tent. 

“I hope I don’t get this wrong!”

Chuckles greeted this proclamation from tables scattered all around the manor gardens, echoing prettily among the sounds of the enchanted fountain behind Draco. On cue, his house elf Godwottery popped into place to the side of the fountain dressed in a miniature suit of robes he had proudly purchased for himself for the occasion. With a snap of his fingers, the simple fountain arched higher and shined in purple light.

“First I’d like to start with my ushers. Blaise and Oliver. There’s so much I could say about you both but of course I haven’t got all day.” Locking eyes with Blaise whose suit matched the purple of the fountain behind him, Draco smiled. “Blaise, while you were my friend first, you’ve most certainly been a closer friend to Hermione for which I will always be thankful. After all, without your input she never would have agreed on that first date. And my boys and I certainly wouldn’t be looking so fine tonight.” Draco tugged on the lapels of his robes, designed specially by Blaise who clearly had an eye for combining muggle and wizard fashion, even if it was just a side hobby for him. 

Finding out that Hermione and Blaise not only were acquainted but had actually become quite close friends since the war had been a shock for Draco. As Draco had lost his way when Voldemort came to power, many of his former friends had fallen to the wayside for one reason or another, Blaise among them. So finding him settled comfortably in Hermione’s office one day when Draco arrived to take her to lunch shortly after they had started dating had taken him by surprise. Once convinced he hadn’t simply gotten the wrong office, Draco learned that Blaise’s role as St Mungo’s International Relations Manager meant a lot of PR jobs that had thrown him and Hermione together. Without the pressure of house competition in their way the two had become fast friends. Blaise had been the one to push Hermione to take just one date with Draco, correctly asserting she had likely held out for so long only in stubbornness.

“Oliver, you have taught me so much about flying. More importantly you’re the one who’s healed all the bones needed to keep me in one piece to get me to today!” There was a laugh as the fountain flashed in the blue and gold colors of their quidditch team, Puddlemere United, for which Oliver was assistant manager. 

“My ushers - thank you both. The only way you could be better ushers is if you were Usher.” Many confused looks followed this pronouncement though the muggleborns in attendance laughed, as did Oliver who loved the muggle music some team members chose for practices.

“Lovely bridesmaids! Thank you. You all look amazing - I wish I could marry you too.” Background to the laughter this statement elicited the fountain swirled up in ropes of water that braided themselves together, all in various shades of the deep plum color of the bridesmaids’ dresses. “You are all so special to my new wife, Mia, and you mean so much to me. You truly are the best bridesmaids that have ever been.” Draco didn’t know all of Hermione’s other friends as well, but the women she had gathered around to support her through their wedding had all proven themselves loyal friends and had happily assisted in everything from choosing dresses to debating serviette colors with Narcissa on behalf of Hermione. “Katie, Fluer, Angelina, Hannah... you’ve been there when times are rough. You’ve put up with so much. So don’t go changing.” 

Hermione reached up again to hold Draco’s hand as he paused for a drink, silently thanking Merlin he’d gotten this far without total disaster. The fountain once again changed, this time coloring green and gold in honor of Ginny’s team. Godwottery created hoops from water and sent balls of water shooting through the miniature quidditch goals. As everyone ooh’d in appreciation, Draco stepped back to better see where she was seated at the end of the head table.

“Ginny. For all intents and purposes, you are now officially my sister in law. But you’ve been like a sister for some time now. You are truly a friend and that means a lot.” Draco cleared his throat, once again struck by how many wonderful, unexpected people he now counted as family. “Also it’s pretty cool that my sister in law is so hot.” Ginny grinned in reply while Harry wolf- whistled at his wife from the opposite end of the table to more laughter from around the gardens. Hermione looked like she wasn’t sure who she wanted to go after first but simply shook her head and smiled at them all. 

The fountain took on a rainbow hue. 

“Luna, you’ve done so much for us both and for everyone who knows you. I can’t imagine my life without you now.” Luna’s entry into Draco’s life had been the quietest of all those assembled to celebrate their wedding. She had simply shown up one day at the manor, walked into Draco’s office, and started discussing her ideas on how to get rid of the nargle infestation before the wedding. As Draco had not yet proposed to Hermione (he had just decided he was in fact in love with her, after all), this had been an extra big surprise. In the two years since that moment, Draco had learned to expect the unexpected from Luna. He had also learned quite easily to respect and love the strange girl (though he still couldn’t figure how no one else seemed to have picked up on the fact that she certainly had some ability as a seer - a fact she had calmly acceded to when he brought it up in private one day). 

“Thank you for singing for us, though thank you is simply not enough. Please, don’t change.” All those around who knew Luna smiled at the pretty blonde witch who smiled serenely back at them all, her pink sparkly sunglasses shining at them. The fountain changed again, ropes of blue, gold, deep green, and umber water looping and crossing in intricate patterns. Draco smiled around the room locating his next subjects.

“My bestmen. Thank you. You are the best friends that I know I’ll ever have. You’re more like brothers to me, and sometimes lovers - but we won’t tell them about that.” His silver eyes roamed from one of the men to the other as everyone laughed. This part was easy, though at one point in his life having such close friends was unthinkable for Draco.

“We’ve been together for what feels like forever but I’d do it all again and again. We’re only getting started and I know McFly will never end.” Ah, McFly. Harry and Draco’s friendship, surprising and certainly unexpected all around, had been cemented through movie nights that Draco had happily taken to once he finally experienced the muggle wonders of television and popcorn. As their circle grew to include two more fliers and movie lovers, it only seemed apt to take on the name in honor of Draco’s favorite film. 

“So let’s start with Harry. You’ve been there for me for all of the good times and the bad.” Hermione pressed closer to Draco’s leg from where she sat at his side and smiled over at Harry. Draco reached for her. He wanted to say more, to once again thank Harry for finding him in the room of requirement and extending his hand all those years ago, but it had all been said before and in Harry’s eyes at least, the case was closed. As Draco paused and looked to him, Harry’s green eyes shined at him, and with a wink sent his way, Draco felt the sudden tension that had come over him leave his shoulders. “Thank you.” 

Draco looked out, searching for the next set of eyes. 

“Theo! Without you I don’t know what I’d do. I know my life would be sad and much less rich.” Theo smiled back at Draco, their quick exchanging down playing all that had gone between them since their early years flying the manor grounds and chasing fireflies.

“Ron.” Here Draco turned again and paused, cocking his head at the goofy ginger who pulled a face back. Everyone nearby laughed at the strange duo who had been forced together by Harry and later as teammates. “Thank you Ron, for making me happy by thinking that eggs are vegetables.” This was followed by raucous laughter as Ron’s ears colored though he smiled happily as he protested somewhat feebly. 

“I’d be lost without you all. Thank you boys.” The fountain changed to a light pink color and started creating heart shapes from the shooting jets. 

“Thank you, Mum and Dad. You’ve both been the best mum and dad I could have.” As Draco turned to his parents seated beside him, he caught Lucius’ look of surprise and Narcissa’s tear filled eyes. He smiled down at them. “I won’t say too much because I know you’ll start crying. You gave me everything from music to flying. I’d be nothing without you. So I hope I’ve made you proud, you’ve given me an amazing life.” 

While it was Lucius’ choices that had lead to his family’s darkest days, Draco knew that Lucius had never received what Draco had that day when Harry had stretched out his hand: a chance at redemption. A way out. Harry had pulled Draco up, offered him another choice, and saved the trajectory of Draco’s life. While understanding and forgiveness were constant efforts between the two, at the end of the day Lucius was still his father. And he had given Draco the freedom of flight. With his first broom had come hours of flying lessons carefully hidden in the far field out of Narcissa’s worried gaze. Narcissa’s love was much easier, starting in his early years with the gift of music. She had followed her husband where he had led them all yes, but she had always done her best to protect Draco. After his sixth year when Harry had passed Draco off to Remus to hide, Narcissa had protected him by not looking for him. At the final battle, once assured by Harry that Draco was indeed safe, she had looked frantically for him among the Order. She and Lucius had quickly crossed lines and stood beside Draco in the end. And once the war was over, Narcissa had cried tears of joy to learn that Draco had been sheltered by her sister Andromeda (who of course had continued his piano lessons). 

Draco smiled at his now openly crying mother and accepted Lucius’ quickly offered handshake before turning back towards Hermione and her parents seated next to her. 

“Thank you, Jean and Henry. I have to say, Jean’s key lime is the best I’ve ever had.” Draco kissed his fingers in Jean’s direction and she pinked, her small smile brightening as the fountain turned her favorite shade of sunflower yellow and spinning in cartwheels. “I hope one day we’ll have a son or a daughter, because Mia will be a great mum with all the things you’ve taught her. So Jean, thanks for being the best mum-in-law in town.” Jean smiled again, her golden brown eyes reflecting the happiness that shown in Hermione’s. Draco turned his gaze to Henry who smiled back at him. A smile that had been hard earned. While Jean had readily accepted the apologies Draco offered to the parents who had heard nothing of him but how awful he was to their daughter, Henry had been a much tougher nut to crack. Already highly mistrustful of a world that had put so much pain and danger into their family, Henry was overly cautious of all things magical. Combined with Draco’s childhood mistreatment of Hermione, Draco supposed he had been fortunate simply to not be punched on first sight when they had met. After many uncomfortable Sunday dinners, a chance conversation and finally leant them common ground: a love for driving “too fast.” While they came from two different worlds, fast cars and broomsticks it seemed had quite a bit in common, in particular if the interested parties focused mainly on the freedom and joy each mode offered. Henry had finally come to trust in Draco and from that their mutually respectful relationship had grown. 

“Henry, you’ve made me a part of your family. You’ve taken me in, taught me to drive, and better yet how to swear at other drivers exclusively in Latin.” Many of their guests laughed at this, most loudly Ron and Harry who had both been able to learn some of this special brand of profanity as well. “I love your daughter and you’ve let me make her my wife. For that I will be eternally grateful. I’ll love her for all my life.” Draco raised his glass to Henry, who nodded his approval before turning to hug his own wife. 

Taking a step back from the table, Draco turned finally to Hermione. As he looked into her warm, smiling face, he felt his eyes fill and blinked quickly to keep his tears from falling. The water behind him changed one final time, turning a shimmering silver and gold and moving intricately in the shape of the marriage knot that was etched into each of their wedding bands. He took a deep breath. She had already married him, he reminded himself. He had already said his vows and she hers and yet this moment somehow felt like a beginning. After all this time, he wanted to get this right. 

“Mia, yesterday you asked me something I was sure you already knew. You asked if I was certain this is what I wanted. I hope you are certain now. Because today I can’t stop smiling. I can’t stop smiling because you’ve said ‘I do.’ But if you need further reassurance... let this be it. You have made my life worthwhile with those two words. And I will answer all your wishes if you only ask me to. I’ll wash up all the dishes and even dry them and put them away. It’s all about you. So hold me close and whisper those three words to me like you did when we danced barefoot in the kitchen. You make my life worthwhile.” Draco paused and swallowed, his throat suddenly clogged and his eyes no longer to contain the moisture that had stuck there. He smiled at Hermione’s own teary eyes and took her small hand in his own, rubbing the callous from where her quill always rested, certain he could see love etched into every aspect of her face. Draco raised his glass. 

“So here’s a toast. Please raise your glasses and champagne flutes to my beautiful wife, from today and for all my life, it’s all about you.” Draco swallowed deeply, deaf to the shouts and happy clapping around them as he reached once more for her and she for him. His wife, his joy. Today and all days to come.


End file.
